


The Touch You Want

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week before he leaves the city, Yosuke approaches the boy who's been watching him on the bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch You Want

**Author's Note:**

> For the free square on my Kink Bingo card. I chose "anonymity."

Yosuke doesn't look at the guy when he sits next to him, but in his peripheral vision he can see the surprised look turned his way. He concentrates on making sure his bag is covering his lap while he builds the courage to say something, and resists the urge to put his headphones on. That's a clear sign he isn't interested in talking and the whole point of sitting here was to talk, to suggest that they might—

God, what if he's been taking those looks the wrong way? It's not like the guy's ever said anything to him and he doesn't look… Yosuke's pretty sure his classmates are wrong and it's impossible to tell someone swings that way just by looking at them, but either way this guy doesn't fit their descriptions. He's got the uniform of the fancy school a couple of blocks over, the one that's supposed to be hard as hell, and he probably bleaches his hair to get it that color, manages to wear it without looking like an idiot. He's got a nice smile, too, and Yosuke knows this because sometimes when their eyes meet on the bus, the guy smiles at him and Yosuke's stomach drops in a way that makes him want to…

Just because he gets tied up into knots any time the guy pays him attention doesn't mean the feeling is returned. Yosuke knows that, and he's got a backup plan – he's not supposed to get off for another two stops but the next one is coming up fast and if he's judged this wrong he's going to walk the rest of the way home, rain or no rain, and avoid the bus no matter how bad the weather gets.

The guy isn't looking at him straight-on anymore, but sneaking peeks, and Yosuke returns one, swallowing hard when their eyes meet. He gets out a, "Hi," that sounds likes someone's strangling him and coughs, face burning.

"Hi," the guy repeats, and now Yosuke's got a voice to go with the face he's been spotting on the bus for the past few weeks. "You're not wearing your headphones."

"No, not today." Yosuke touches them and has to force his hands back down. "Hey, I'm, uh, I'm moving soon. Next week. I won't be riding the bus anymore."

"Oh." That's all, but he says it like he's curious, and maybe disappointed. He doesn't sound like he couldn't care less, at least, and that's enough for Yosuke to keep going.

"So I thought, if you wanted, that we could… We could get off at the next stop together." He fidgets, wondering if he could be more obvious, and worried at the same time that he's not being clear enough, that he'll have to come out and say it. No one's paying them any attention but he still feels like he's being stared at. "Do something."

The guy doesn't immediately say anything. The only thing that keeps Yosuke from changing seats it that he doesn't look angry or disgusted, just surprised. "Are you sure?"

Yosuke nods, throat too tight to speak.

He lowers his voice. "You know what it sounds like you're suggesting, right?"

Yosuke nods again, stiffly, and wonders if he can convince the driver to make an emergency stop.

"Okay." The guy smiles, small and nice, and drops his hand into the space on the seat between them. "Okay."

Yosuke spends the rest of the ride acutely aware of how close that hand is to his thigh, his bag on his lap to hide his erection.

When they get off the bus, the guy opens his umbrella and holds it over Yosuke's head while he struggles to unjam his own.

"Thanks," he says, and flinches when it pops open. He knows he's blushing, and he's a little resentful that the guy is so calm and unaffected, but part of him likes it too. It's reassuring, and attractive, and the way he's watching Yosuke makes his heart speed up because he's excited and terrified that this is actually happening.

Yosuke takes a deep breath but it doesn't do much to help.

"You're welcome." He glances at the shops surrounding them. "Did you have anywhere in mind?"

"No." To be honest, he hadn't expected to get this far.

"Alright. Follow me."

They end up in a department store and Yosuke stands around, feeling useless and out of place, as the guy checks each of the stalls in the restroom to make sure they're empty. "This one's good," he says, and Yosuke follows him into it. He would have picked the one furthest from the door, but maybe that's too obvious.

There's a moment after the door closes and locks behind them that they spend hanging their bags on the door hooks – the guy's is plain and brown, Yosuke's is bright red – and then they're left staring at each other, forced close by the small space. Yosuke's heart thuds until he worries he might pass out, but the guy only looks a little flushed as he reaches out and touches his fingers to Yosuke's waist. He's not pushing hard and there's a jacket and shirt between his hand the skin underneath, but the touch still feels heavy.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"No." Yosuke's voice cracks.

"Okay," the guy says, and kisses him.

It's a bit like kissing a girl in that Yosuke freezes up and only belatedly remembers it'll work better if he opens his mouth, in that he doesn't know what the hell to do with his hands, but really it's not like kissing a girl at all because it's a boy. It's some guy he only knows from the times they ride the bus together, some guy who didn't give him his name, it's _another boy_ , and the thought alone is almost enough to make him come.

He can't believe he's doing this.

The noise he makes must not be reassuring because the guy pulls away enough to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Yosuke's hands are shaking. He grabs his shoulders and squeezes until his fingers hurt. "I thought—I wasn't sure if you'd want to do this." He wasn't sure he wouldn't get punched, or yelled at, or ruin his life by trying to pick up the wrong person.

"I thought you weren't interested," the guy says, and Yosuke can't look away from his eyes when he steps closer, "or that you hadn't noticed me. You always kept your headphones on."

"Yeah, I… Sorry about that."

The guy smiles and kisses him again, and this time Yosuke knows to open his mouth and respond, and that's a hell of a lot better than just taking it. He finds the guy's tie with one hand and pulls on it, gets an excited noise exhaled into his mouth in response and a leg eased between his. The guy puts his hand behind Yosuke's thigh to bring it forward, and it's weird having someone else's erection on him, weird enough that part of him wants to run out, to buy a dirty magazine full of girls so he can assure himself he's still normal, but this good-looking stranger is hard because of him, and, fuck, Yosuke's going to come soon. When he moves his leg, jerking it up nervously, the guy grinds down and says, "Do that again."

"Yeah, okay." Yosuke does, more deliberately, and the guy closes his eyes, gets his hands under his uniform jacket and then under his shirt. They're hot, and nothing like a girl's, and Yosuke hides his face in the guy's neck, hears him breathing fast in his ear. "Shit."

"That's good?"

"Yes, yeah. Shit." He keeps moving and tries not to think what the hell doing this means about him, just focuses on the heavy panting in his ear, and the hands groping up his sides, his chest, and the pressure building low and quick. His breath hitches as he comes, and the guy follows, pressed so close to him that Yosuke can feel the warmth spreading on his leg.

It's pretty much the best orgasm Yosuke's ever had, much better than using his own hand.

The awkwardness only sets in when they've separated and are trying to fix their clothing. The stall seems smaller and their breathing a lot louder. For the first time, Yosuke worries that someone might have walked in and heard them without either of them noticing. Just because he's moving doesn’t mean someone won't recognize him and tell his parents.

The guy fixes his tie, pulled loose and crooked from Yosuke's tugging, and Yosuke watches his hands instead of meeting his eyes. "That was what you wanted, right?"

Yosuke adjusts his headphones and nods. It takes him a minute to get his throat working so he can ask, "What about you?"

"Yes." He gets a nervous look on his face, glances up at Yosuke's faces, and it's obvious he changes whatever he was going to say. "Do you want me to go out first and make sure no one's there, or do you not care?"

"I don't want anyone to…" Yosuke cuts himself off, but he can't figure out how to finish without sounding like a jerk.

The guy nods. "I understand." He takes his bag down and squeezes out past him, and Yosuke works on making sure his jacket covers his pants. He'll be okay as long as he changes as soon as he gets home and gets everything in the laundry before his mom can spot it.

"It's clear."

The guy's washing his hands and finishing straightening up in the mirror, and Yosuke hesitates behind him, close to the door. They lock eyes, and there's a set to his shoulders that makes Yosuke wary to say anything. "Bye then."

"Yeah, um…"

"You don't have to…" He shakes his head. "It's okay, I get it."

"I know but… Thanks, for, uh, not punching me or whatever." It's a dumb thing to say, and the guy frowns at him over his shoulder. Yosuke takes a shaky breath. He's never going to see this guy again, not once he moves to the crappy little town his dad's job is taking him to, but can't leave without saying something or he'll be remembered as some random asshole. That shouldn't matter, but it does. "That's not what I meant to say. I… liked it. I'm glad I sat next to you."

The guy's shoulders lower as he relaxes. "Me too."

"Alright." Yosuke edges closer to the door. His palms are sweaty and he imagines he can hear someone walking towards the door. Whether or not you can tell just by looking, he doesn't want anyone to find him loitering in a restroom with his clothes ruffled. "Later."

The guy watches him leave. "Bye."

Rain would give Yosuke an excuse to ride the bus again, but there are clear skies until his parents load him up in the back of the car for the trip to Inaba, and then it pours. Yosuke puts his headphones on and checks his phone but none of his friends have sent him any farewell messages.

He hopes the guy remembered to bring his umbrella, and it's not like he wishes he'd gotten his number or anything, but he kind of regrets not exchanging names.

He wonders whether the guy would have texted him to say goodbye.


End file.
